VAMPIRE
by scrtvirus
Summary: Summary: mereka layaknya seperti anak-anak remaja menuju dewasa biasa. Hidup, bersekolah, makan dan melakukan kegiatan yang dilakkan oleh semua orang. Namun, di balik itu, mereka adalah sosok yang menjadi legenda dan cerita-cerita dongeng manusia. Mereka adalah, vampire muda yang tersisa dan bertahan di abad ini. maincast: CHANBAEK other: ALL EXO MEMBER
1. PROLOG VAMPIRE NEW

VAMPIRE

Main cast: CHABAEK

OTHER CAST: MEMBER EXO dan beberapa orang tambahan jika di perlukan.

…

.

Summary: mereka layaknya seperti anak-anak remaja menuju dewasa biasa. Hidup, bersekolah, makan dan melakukan kegiatan yang dilakkan oleh semua orang. Namun, di balik itu, mereka adalah sosok yang menjadi legenda dan cerita-cerita menakutkan manusia. Mereka adalah, vampire muda yang tersisa dan bertahan di abad ini.

PROLOG

Kedatangan seorang anak baru di asrama mereka yang awalnya terasa normal ternyata lama kelamaan cukup menyulitkan mereka. Dia adalah anak dari seorang pemburu vampire. Kesalahan yang dilakukan adalah, ketika salah satu dari mereka yang ternyata mulai terjerat cinta terhadap anak baru tersebut. Apa yang akan ia lakukan saat mengetahui bahwa anak baru itu ternyata adalah orang yang harus di hindarinya, bahkan harus di bunuhnya jika itu mengancam keselamatan mereka?

Sedangkan si anak baru telah mendapatkan misi yang bahkan tak ia mengerti. Ia di tugaskan untuk memburu Vampire di sekolah tersebut tetapi ia tak mendapatkan petunjuk apapun tentang siapa Vampire itu. Ia belum menyadari bahwa asrama yang ia tempati di penuhi oleh buruannya.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan saat orang-orang yang mulai menjalin persahabatan dengannya ternyata merekalah yang harus ia habisi.

Apakah ia harus menghentikan tugasnya demi seseorang?

Atau harus tetap menjalankannya dan mengecewakan orang yang ia cintai?

Kemudian

Mereka semakin di persulit saat segerombolan orang datang menyerang mereka. Menginginkan Yixing yang memiliki kemampuan khusus penyembuh untuk kepentingan pribadi.

Dengan Kyungsoo menjadi umpan untuk menukar Yixing dengannya.

Reaksi vampire ganas yang melihat teman-temannya tak berdaya, membuatnya meledak dan menunjukan sisi sebenarnya di hadapan anak baru dan kelompok tersebut.

Apakah satu sekolah akan mengetahui bahwa mereka orang-orang aneh berkemampuan khusus?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Inilah sebenarnya yang pengen author publis di awal.. aku update prolog dulu. Ini lumayan sih lebih panjang, Chap 1 hampir selesai.. jangan Lupa Review, Kritik dan sarannyaa.

Jadi cerita ini bakal di kupas satu persatu. Mungkin bakal ada yang kurang pas atau gak masuk akal. Jadi review di perlukan. Makasih juga buat sider yang udah repot repot baca. Tapi seenggaknya kasi lah review biar dikit. :D makasih yahh yang pada nunggu. Aku bakal kelarin cepet.

Salam hangat CHANBAEK SHIPPER


	2. Chapter 1

VAMPIRE

CAST: ALL EXO MEMBER & OTHER

GENRE: FRINDSHIP, LIFESCHOOL, FAMILY & ACTION

…

Summary: mereka layaknya seperti anak-anak remaja menuju dewasa biasa. Hidup, bersekolah, makan dan melakukan kegiatan yang dilakkan oleh semua orang. Namun, di balik itu, mereka adalah sosok yang menjadi legenda dan cerita-cerita dongeng manusia. Mereka adalah, vampire muda yang tersisa dan bertahan di abad ini.

…

Koridor asrama tampak lenggang pagi itu. Tak terdengar keributan pagi seperti biasanya. Membuat seorang namja manis yang tengah bersenandung itu dapat mendengar jelas suaranya sendiri akibat pantulan dinding koridor. Ia berhenti tepat di sebuah jendela besar yang langsung berhadapan dengan pegunungan yang masih dikelilingi kabut. Udara segar merasuk melalui celah-celah jendela dan membuat kepulan asap mulai terlihat keluar saat ia mengeluarkan udara dari hidung dan bibir.

Geumgang highschool, adalah sekolah asrama yang yang terletak jauh dari kota. Yang memiliki paling banyak siswa laki-laki. Hanya ada gunung juga sawah-sawah, dan kebun menjadi pemandangan sehari-hari bagi para siswa. Sekolah itu menjadi sekolah favorit para orangtua untuk mendidik anak-anak mereka juga untuk membuat mereka lebih mandiri. Aturan tidak terlalu ketat, namun untuk masalah disiplin yang diperketat.

Memasuki akhir musim dingin, tentu membuat pengolah asrama memberi waktu luang untuk para siswa pulang kerumah untuk menghabiskan liburan sekolah seperti saat ini. Asrama hampir sepenuhnya kosong, hanya tersisa 11 orang dari asrama 3. Mereka memang jarang sekali pulang walaupun sedang libur seperti ini. Alasannya, orang tua mereka berada di luar negeri untuk bisnis, yah tentu itu benar. Namun bukan berarti mereka hanya mendekam di asrama, sebagian dari mereka akan melakukan perjalanan seharian untuk berkeliling desa. Dan kembali ketika waktu hampir malam. Sedangkan sisanya, menghabiskan waktu untuk bermain game di game center sekolah.

"yak, Baekhyun-a~" anak laki-laki yang di depan jendela menoleh.

"kita di panggil Kris untuk berkumpul" lanjut Kai, orang yang memanggil baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti Kai dari belakang.

Sesampainya di tempat kumpul rahasia mereka atau biasa disebut markas 88, Baekhyun di buat terkejut dengan keadaan teman-temannya.

"ada apa ini?" tanya Baekhyun.

"kudengar akan ada anak baru di asrama kita," Baekhyun duduk di single sofa dekat piano. Mendengarkan apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"lalu apa masalahnya?" tanya Baekhyun lagi. Kyungsoo berdiri dari duduknya.

"aku pikir itu bukan berita baik. Dia ada di sekitar kita, bagaimana jika dia menyadari sesuatu nanti?" kyungsoo menatap baekhyun.

"tapi ini sudah kesekian kalinya kita menolak siswa masuk ke asrama kitasejak tahun lalu. Lalu yang harus jadi alas an apalagi?" Baekhyun tampak jengah, kekhawatiran kyungsoo terlalu berlebih pikirnya.

"jangan berdebat lagi, kita akan menangani ini bersama. Asalkan kalian bisa lebih mengontrol diri saat di asrama" lerai Joonmyeon.

"kita harus menyambutnya setelah ini" dan merekapun memutuskan untuk menerima kedatangan orang baru di asrama mereka. Baekhyun adalah ketua osis dan bertanggung jawab dengan ini, sedangkan Kris yang menjabat sebagai ketua asrama juga bertanggung jawab atas asrama mereka.

Sebelum sekolah kembali memulai aktifitas belajar mereka tentunya anak baru tersebut harus tiba lebih awal untuk mengurusi kepindahannya di asrama tersebut.

Baekhyun bukan tipe pemimpin yang seperti Kris, ia akui Kris memang sangat cocok dengan kata pemimpin, tegas dan lugas. Hanya berbicara seperlunya saja dan berwajah datar, dingin dengan sikap acuhnya, tapi Baekhyun tak ingin di anggap kaku oleh yang lain jadi ia memilih image pemimpin yang apa adanya, menjadi dirinya sendiri, tapi bukan berarti ia tidak tegas hanya menempakan kata itu di tempat yang seharusnya. Tegas dalam artian Baekhyun adalah di saat apa yang mereka sepakati tapi tidak di jalankan. Ia akan bertindak tegas, bahkan pada sahabat-sahabatnya sekalipun. Tak memilih siapa yang dekat dan tidak. Ia juga sangat ramah namun sangat sulit untuk berteman akrab dengannya seperti 'teman-temannya' karena ia menyadari bahwa dirinya berbeda. Tak ingin membuat kesalahan yang sama saat ia masih duduk di bangku sekolah dasar dulu.

Setelah rapat dadakan di bubarkan, Baekhyun kembali kekamarnya, duduk di depan jendela. Cahaya bulan memasuki kamarnya yang bercahaya minim, Baekhyun bukan tipe yang menyukai kegelapan, namun terlalu terang pun akan membuatnya tak nyaman. Cahaya bulan menyinari sebagian tubuhnya. Menatap kosong lurus kedepan, matanya mulai berubah kemerahan dengan senyum tipis membingkai wajah manisnya.

Luhan masuk ke dalam kamar Baekhyun, mengantar makan malam anak itu tentu saja.

"baek, minumlah. Aku tak melihatmu memakan apapun sejak tadi." Luhan mengerti bahwa Baekhyunlah yang paling terbebani dengan hal ini. Baekhyun paling tidak bisa menerima manusia berada di sekelilingnya terlalu lama, tapi ia menekan keegoisannya. Tak mungkin lagi mereka menolak orang lain untuk tinggal di asrama mereka karena sudah banyak alasan aneh yang mereka katakan agar tak ada yang memasukan orang lain.

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan dan mendapatkan usapan lembut di kepalanya.

"aku bukan anak kecil Lu" protes Baekhyun seraya memanyunkan bibirnya lucu, membuat Luhan tertawa kecil.

"baiklah, habiskan minuman mu. Aku akan kembali ke kamar"

"iyaa iyaa, sana pergi" usir baekhyun main maindan mendapat cibiran Luhan dengan wajah cemberut.

Setelah Luhan keluar, Baekhyun segera menghabisnya jatah makan malamnya kemudian menutup jendela kamar dan berbaring. Mengistirahatkan pikirannya sejenak dengan tidur lelap hingga pagi hari.

Tanpa ia sadari, sesosok bayangan hitam tengah memperhatikannya sejak tadi dari balik tembok pembatas asrama.

.

.

.

Mobil sport merah membelah jalanan desa siang itu. Warna merah terang tentu membuat mobil menjadi pusat perhatian para petani yang sedang istirahat. Wajar saja, sangat jarang mobil mewah memasuki pedesaan yang jalanannya masih lumayan sempit, jika para siswa mungkin yang ada hanyalah beberapa bus sekolah yang bolak balik menjemput para siswa yang tiba dari acara liburan musim dinginnya.

Mobil tersebut memasuki gerbang asrama Geumgang HighSchool. Terparkir rapi di depan pintu utama gedung asrama. Sosok tinggi keluar dari dalam mobil. Kris dan pengurus asrama telah berada di sana untuk menyambutnya. Ia mengambil koper dari dalam bagasi mobil sebelum mobil tersebut pergi kemudian menyapa keduanya yang berada di sana.

"halo, perkenalkan namaku Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol. Senang bertemu dengan kalian" Chanyeol memperkenal dirinya dengan senyum lima jari miliknya.

"baiklah Park Chanyeol, kau ikuti Kris yang, dia menunjukan asrama yang akan kau tempati selama di sini."

"baiklah Pak, terima kasih" Chanyeol membungkuk hormat.

Kris berjalan beberapa langkah di depan chanyeol, sedangkan ia sendiri terlihat tengah kerepotan dengan barang bawaannya. Beberapa kali juga ia tersandung dengan kaki panjangnya sendiri. Kris tak memperdulikan ulah bocah di belakangnya itu, tak ada niat untuk membantu Chanyeol sama sekali.

Setibanya di asrama 3, Kris mempersilahkan si anak baru untuk masuk sedangkan para penghuni asrama duduk berjejer untuk menyambutnya.

"baiklah semua. Aku membawa anak baru, namanya adalah-" Kris menoleh ke arah Chanyeol, mengisyaratkan untuk ia memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Park Chanyeol imnida" tanggapnya cepat.

"mulai saat ini kami adalah teman seasramamu. Mulai yang paling ujung kiri JongIn, kemudian Kyungsoo, Luhan, Minseok, Jongdae, sehun, junmyeon, Yixing, Tao, dan yang terakhir Baekhyun" ujar Kris seraya memperkenalkan anggotanya seperti mengabsen anak ayam. Beberapa dari mereka tersenyum ramah kearah Chanyeol. Chanyeol un membalasnya dengan senyum 5 jari andalannya. Bahkan terlihat seperti anak idiot.

"'baiklah Park, Baekhyun akan menunjukan kamar yang akan kau tempati selama di sini. Semoga kau betah." Ujar Kris sambil berlalu meninggalkannya bersama yang lain. Chanyeol beralih menatap Baekhyun yang beranjak dari duduknya, memberikan isyarat agar mengikutinya. Chanyeol terburu menggeret koper besarnya dan menyebabkan keributan kecil karena tanpa sengaja menyangkutkan roda koper di karpet bulu ruang tengah. Dengan paksa ia menarik kopernya agar keluar dan itu berhasil, namun beberapa helai menyangkut di sana. Dengan semnagat Chanyeol kembali mengikuti Baekhyun.

Baekhyun membukakan pintu kamar mereka, dengan terpaksa ia harus berbagi wilayah dengan anak yang ia anggap idiot ini.

"rapikan barang-barangmu. Letakan pakaiannmu di lemari dengan benar, aku tidak menyukai sesuatu yang berantakan" ujar baekhyun, Chanyeol memperhatikan kamar barunya, ia tak menyangka bahwa kamar asrama se luas itu. Aku pasti betah- pikirnya. Chanyeol mengangguk paham, dan mulai mengeluarkan barang-barangnya. Menata meja belajarnya dan pakaiannya seperti apa yang Baekhyun inginkan. Baekhyun keluar, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih berkutat dengan barang bawaanya. Ia berpesan sebelumnya bahwa makan siang akan segera siap jadi ia harus pergi lebih dulu dan menyuruh Chanyeol menyusulnya setelah apa yang ia kerjakan selesai.

Setelah benar-benar selesai, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk membersihkan dirinya terlebih dahulu sebelum makan. Agar terlihat lebih baik mungkin.

Kyungsoo, Luhan dan Yixing terlihat sibuk berkutat dengan bahan-bahan mentah yang akan di buat untuk makan siang mereka. Tentu saja mereka bukan hanya sekedar meminum darah, makanan sampingan seperti ini pun di perlukan agar terlihat normal dan lumayan untuk menahan rasa lapar mereka. Sedangkan darah mereka rutin setiap malam atau subuh sebelum memulai aktivitas manusia mereka.

Tidak membiasakan haus darah sudah terbentuk dari dulu, tentu orang tua merekalah yang membiasakan, agar saat mereka hidup berdampingan dengan manusia tidak akan terlihat bahwa mereka 'berbeda' namun tidak semua vampire seperti mereka. Ada juga yang jelas-jelas menampakan diri sebagai makhluk penghisap darah yang meresahkan dan itulah mereka yang di buru. Namun, setiap orang berbeda. Di mata para hunter, vampire tetaplah vampire. Jiwa pemangsa akan tetap muncul sewaktu-sewaktu.

Chanyeol berjalan menuju dapur saat mendengar obrolan dari arah sana dan menemukan beberapa orang tengah memasak.

"ehemm, bisakah aku membantu?" ia menawarkan diri. Ketiganya terdiam sambil bertatapan.

"aku lumayan dalam hal memasak, tenang saja" dan meyakinkan ketiganya yang terlihat ragu.

"baiklah Park. Kau bisa memasak apapun, tapi tidak hanya satu porsi. Ingat bahwa kita memiliki banyak anggota di sini" ujar Luhan dengan candaanya. Chanyeol tertawa dan mengangguk. Mereka kembali dengan kegiatan masing-masing, dan Chanyeol pun mulai membuat masakannya. Tak ada yang berbicara di sana, Chanyeol mengingat sesuatu, bahwa tadi Baekhyun mengatakan tentang makan siang dan keluar namun ia tidak melihat batang hidung namja kecil itu.

Baekhyun memasuki asrama mereka dengan beberapa barang yang ia bawa. Ia baru saja kembali dari kantor pos desa. Ibunya baru saja mengirimkan barang yang ia perlukan. Entah itu apa.

Ia berjalan melewati dapur dan berpapasan dengan Chanyeol.

"oh Baek, kau dari mana?" tanya Chanyeol seraya mentapnya, tatapan keduanya bertemu

"hng, sepertinya bukan urusanmu" jawab Baekhyun dan berlalu dari hadapan Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengendikan bahu tak mengerti dengan Baekhyun. Dan kembali melanjutkan acara memasaknya.

Baekhyun mengeluarkan barang-barang dari paper bag yang ia bawa, beberapa di antaranya seperti buku catatan entah apa saat ia tengah membacanya dengan serius. Sebagian barangnya tidak ia keluarkan hanya menyimpannya di laci dekat tempat tidur dengan keadaan terbungkus. Dan kembali melanjutkan acra membacanya.

Setelah cukup lama berkutat dengan buku tersebut, baekhyuun memutuskan untuk melanjutkannya nanti dan memilih keluar ketika mendengar panggilan kyungsoo yang samar padanya. Mungkin makanan telah siap, pikirnya.

Dan benar saja, saat tiba di ruang makan ia melihat banyak sekali makanan di atas meja, beberapa makanan yang menjadi menu baru yang ia lihat.

"tumben kalian memasak menuu baru" ujar Baekhyun dan mencomoti makanan dengan tangannya

"ck, cuci tanganmu terlebih dahulu byun baek" geram Kyungsoo saat melihat baekhyun akan menggambil makanan lagi. Baekhyun tersenyum tanpa dosa sebelum berlari menuju wastafel untuk mencuci tangannya. Ia terkadang akan menunjukan sifat kekanakannya yah walaupun ia terlihat seperti anak anjingg kapan pun.

Beberapa anggota keluar dari sarang mereka, seruan Luhan pasti sangat manjur bagi mereka. Kemudian duduk mengelilingi meja makan.

Makan siang mereka hanya di isi oleh suara dentingan garpu dan sendok yang beradu dengan piring. Tak ada satu pun di antara mereka yang memulai obrolan. Dan membuat satu-satunya anak baru di sana sangat cangguung. –mungkin kebiasaan makan mereka seperti ini- batin Chanyeol. Ia pun tak banyak tingkah, hanya duduk dan menikmati makanannya hingga selesai.

Masing-masing mulai beranjak dari duduknya, menuju tempat cuci piring dan mencuci piring masing-masing yang mereka gunakan setelah makan adalah hal wajib bagi mereka. Dan Chanyeol hanya mengikutinya.

setelah selesai dengan acara makan siang mereka, beberapa kembali ke kamarnya hanya tersisa Jongin, Jongdae, dan Minseok yang tengah menonton di ruang tengah. Chanyeol memutuskan bergabung, hitung-hitung mengakrabkan diri dengan teman-temannya.

.

.

.

.

Tinggal beberapa hari bersama mereka, membuat Chanyeol terbiasa dengan keadaan asrama. Ia juga telah dekat dengan mereka, yah walaupun masih ada juga yang bersikap acuh padanya seperti Sehun, Kris dan Baekhyun namun ia telah nyaman.

Pagi itu adalah pagi pertamanya masuk sekolah, ia tak menemukan Baekhyun di tempat tidurnya pagi selesai bersiap dan keluar menuju ruang makan, Chanyeol hanya menemukan Jongdae, Tao, dan Yixing saja.

"apakah aku kesiangan?" tanya Chanyeol yang mengambil tempat untuk menikmati sarapannya. Jongdae menggeleng

"mereka pengurus inti osis jadi yah mereka sangat sibuk sejak tadi" jawab Jongdae yang kembali memakan rotinya.

Chanyeol mengangguk paham.

Ini adalah hari pertama orientasi siswa baru jadi ia mengerti bagaimana sibuknya osis dan pengurus lain. Dan beruntungnya ia tak berminat masuk organisasi apapun yang membuatnya sibuk dan sulit mendapat waktu beristirahat.

Tak berapa lama, ponsel di saku Chanyeol bergetar. Ia merogoh sakunya dan menatap layar ponsel miliknya.

Ia terkejut, kemudian bergegas keluar untuk menerima telponnya. Tao menatap Chanyeol curiga. Seperti Chanyeol menyembunyikan sesuatu dari mereka semua.

Auditorium mulai padat di penuhi oleh para siswa dan siswi, upacara pembukaan serta memasuki tahun ajaran baru memang rutin di laksanakan agar seluruh siswa dapat berkumpul tidak hanya siswa baru saja.

Pidato perwakilan osis di bawakan oleh Baekhyun yang memegang jabatan sebagai Ketua Osis.

Ia berdiri di atas podium sambil berpidato, hari ini ia terlihat sangat sempurna. Balutan kemeja putih rapih dengan jas biru donker sekolah membuatnya mempesona. Tak lupa beberapa kali menunjukan senyum manisnya. Membuat mata semua orang tertuju padanya, tak luput pun pandangan Chanyeol. Ia mentap baekhyun tanpa berkedip. Entah apa yang membuatnya terhipnotis dengan penampilan Baekhyun hari ini, yang lebih cerah – menurutnya-.

Setelah pidatonya selesai, Baekhyun menutupnya dengan ucapan terima kasih dan tepuk tangan meriah mulai memenuhi auditorium. Entah kagum dengan isi pidato maupun dengan orangnya sendiri.

Dan acara penyambutanpun selesai. Para siswa keluar dengan teratur, dan menyisakan para osis dan para murid baru.

Orientasi mereka tentu saja baru di mulai. Image ramah para senior pun berubah menjadi tegas. Tentu tak ada orientasi yang akan berjalan dengan baik tanpa para senior yang kejam. Dan para senior pun mulai memainkan peran yang mereka pilih untuk mendisiplinkan anak-anak baru tersebut.

Dan orintasi berjalan dengan semestinya untuk hari ini.

.

.

Baekhyun tiba di asrama saat hari menjelang malam. Ia tak menemukan teman asramanya. Baekhyun berjakan menuju lemari pendingin untuk mengambil minuman dan berlalu menuju kamarnya.

Tirai jendela bergerak saat terkena hempasan angin malam. Di kamarnya ia tak mendapati Chanyeol. Ia mengendikan bahu tanda tak perduli. Yang ia butuhkan saat ini adalah kamarnya yang tenang dan nyaman.

Baekhyun membuka lebar jedela kamarnya yang tadi hanya bercela kecil. Angin malam berhembus masuk. membuat kamarnya semakin dingin. Kulitnya yang dingin tak membuat tubuhnya terasa dingin. –mengingat ia adalah seorang Vampire-.

Tak berapa lama, matanya tertuju pada sosok bayangan hitam di balik pohon yang berada di samping asrama. Kedua matanya berubah menjadi merah.

Baekhyun segera melepas jasnya dan membuangnya ke sembarang tempat dan menaiki jendela. Namun, tak sempat melompat turun bunyi tembakann keras terdengar. Dan peluru menembus kaca jendela miliknya.

Baekhyun melompat mundur saat keseimbangannya tak dapat di jaga. Baekhyun geram saat menegetahui ia kehilangan jejak sosok tersebut.

Yang entah memiliki motif apa terhadapnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Maaf atas keterlambatan. FF ini masih jauh dari kata sempurna. Saya pun tiba-tiba buntu dan mager saat jadwal kuliah udah ada :v. Kemaren sebenernya ff ini sempet gak kesave tapi akhirnya nemu juga :v. Makasih yang mau nunggu. Kalo masih kependekan, semoga buat next CHAPTER bisa saya perpanjang :v. Lagi ngebut sama tugas juga jadi mohon maaf bila masih mengecewakan *bow. Lagi baver sama LIVEnya Baekhyun di IG kemaren pun *curcol dikitlah* :v :v duh kiyooddhhh aneddd yawlaa :'D. Makasihh sekali lagii dan mohon maaff sebesar besarnya. HAPPY LUNAR NEWYEAR!


	3. Chapter 2

VAMPIRE

0

0

0

CAST: ALL EXO MEMBER & OTHER

GENRE: FRINDSHIP, LIFESCHOOL, FAMILY & ACTION

.

.

.

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

Summary: mereka layaknya seperti anak-anak remaja menuju dewasa biasa. Hidup, bersekolah, makan dan melakukan kegiatan yang dilakkan oleh semua orang. Namun, di balik itu, mereka adalah sosok yang menjadi legenda dan cerita-cerita dongeng manusia. Mereka adalah, vampire muda yang tersisa dan bertahan di abad ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

MOHON MAAF ATAS KETERLAMBATAN UPDATE YANG SANGAT SANGAT TERLAMBAT *bow.. SANGAT DI SAYANGKAN SAYA KEHILANGAN IDE SETELAH URUSAN PERKULIAHAN KEMARIN :v :v JUGA EMANG LAGI GAK ADA MOOD BUAT MIKIR IDE BARU :V BUKANNYA LANJUT SAYA MALAH DAPET IDE FF BARU T.T DAN SAYA MEMUTUSKAN UNTUK MENGINGAT DAHULU KONSEP LAMA INI.. JADI DI MOHON REVIEW DARI TEMAN-TEMAN SEKALIAN.. KRITIK DAN SARAN SANGAT DI PERLUKAN UNTUK MEMBUAT SAYA SEMANGAT UNTUK MELANJUTKAN..

SELAMAT MEMBACA

,

,

,

,

,

,

PREV: Baekhyun segera melepas jasnya dan membuangnya ke sembarang tempat dan menaiki jendela. Namun, tak sempat melompat turun bunyi tembakann keras terdengar. Dan peluru menembus kaca jendela miliknya.

Baekhyun melompat mundur saat keseimbangannya tak dapat di jaga. Baekhyun geram saat menegetahui ia kehilangan jejak sosok tersebut.

Yang entah memiliki motif apa terhadapnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kejadiannya malam itu terjadi begitu saja dan sangat cepat. Anak anak asrama yang terkejut dengan suara tembakan dan kaca yang pecah segera berlari ke arah kamar Baekhyun. Menghentikan Baekhyun yang hendak melompat keluar jendela malam itu. Tidak ada luka serius, tetapi cukup menghebohkan bagi para penghuni asrama lain. Membawa Baekhyun pergi dari kamarnya dan untuk sementara tinggal di kamar KyungSoo. Mereka sangat mengerti watak Baekhyun. Mungkin terlihat tenang dari luar, tapi ialah yang paling mudah meledak. Ia sangat benci ketenangannya di ganggu. Dan yang pasti, ia akan mencari siapa pelaku tersebut.

Chanyeol tiba di asrama dengan tergesa saat melihat asrama tempat ia tinggal banyak kerumunan orang yang keluar. Ia binggung dan mencoba bertanya, alhasil ia berlari dengan kencang menuju kamar yang beberapa penghuni asrama lain berkerumun. Tapi tidak ada yang aneh dengan keadaan teman-temannya.

"ada apa ini?" tanya Chanyeol, ia terlihat bingung dengan kondisi asrama saat itu. Ia baru saja pulang bermain basket dengan beberapa anak kelas yang mulai akrab, saat di koridor ia terkejut dengan banyaknya orang yang keluar dari asramanya. Dan saat tiba di asrama, ia hanya di sambut dengan senyum dan kata-kata penenang dari Luhan dan yang lain untuk para penghuni asrama. Setelah semua benar-benar pergi, MinSeok dan JongDae menceritakan apa yang terjadi di kamarnya dan Baekhyun.

"harusnya aku pulang lebih awal" sesal Chanyeol

"sudahlah Yeol, bukan salahmu" Minseok menenangkan Chanyeol yang murung

"Bagaimana Baekhyun yang mungil seperti itu menjadi incaran orang jahat, jika saja aku ada di sana mungkin aku bisa melindungi ketua" Minseok menatap datar ke arah Chanyeol, sedangkan Jeongdae terbahak saat mendengarnya.

"aku tidak bertanggung jawab atas keselamatanmu saat ucapanmu itu terdengar oleh Baekhyun" Chanyeol terdiam, dan menepuk keras jidat lebarnya.

"yasudah, malam ini kau tidur di kamarku saja Chanyeol. Xiumin akan menemani Baekhyun di kamar Kyungsoo. Kami takut jika nanti orang itu mengira kau adalah Baekhyun saat kau tidur di kamar kalian" ujar JongDae menghentikan tingkah bodoh Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol mengangguk untuk mengiyakan.

.

.

.

.

 _Tubuhku terasa ringan. Rasanya seperti kapas yang terkena hempasan angin yang lembut. Mataku terbuka saat mendengar seseorang memanggil namaku namun suaranya sangat jauh. Tapi aku bisa mendengarnya sangat jelas. Pandanganku langsung tertuju menatap langit, gumpalan awan seperti permen kapas yang sering ku makan saat kecil menghiasi langit yang biru. Perhatianku teralihkan saat suara yang sama menyapa pendengaranku. Aku yang awalnya berada di posisi berbaring mulai bangkit dan menyapukan pandanganku ke arah sekitar. Berada di sebuah padang rumput hijau, dengan angin sejuk. Aku mencari di mana asal suara itu. Dan aku menemukannya, tengah memanjat salah satu pohon yang menggugurkan bunga berwarna kuning halus. aku berjalan menghampirinya, ia terlihat senang, dari senyumannya terlihat sangat jelas. Ia duduk di salah satu ranting besar, sebelah tangannya memluk anak kucing yang entah ia dapat dari mana._

" _baekki~ kenapa lama sekali. Tenggorokannku sakit memanggilmu sejak tadi" wajahnya berubah cemberut, aku terkekeh kecil saat melihat rajukannya. Ia turun dari atas pohon. Aku berdiri menunggunya tiba di bawah. Aku senang saat ia terus menggerutu. Ia cerewet sekali seperti bebek. Tapi tidak membuatku risih._

 _Tubuhku memanas, rasanya sangat tidak nyaman. Aku terduduk dengan kepala yang tertunduk lemas. Dia terlihat panik, dan menghampiriku. Aku menyuruhnya untuk pergi, aku tau ini bukan pertanda baik. Tetapi ia tidak mau mendengarkanku. Ia menangis saat melihatku seperti ini. Kenapa cengeng sekali. Aku mementaknya, menyuruh dia pergi dan mendorongnya. Bukannya pergi, ia malah menangis dengan kencang. Aku bingung, kepalaku sakit dan mataku memburam. Mata kiriku mulai terasa aneh, kemuadian dia memelukku seraya terisak. jangan, jangan memelukku. Kenapa kau sangat bodoh, aku memintamu untuk pergi karena kebaikanmu. Bukan karena keinginanku. Aku mendorongnya keras saat kurasakan gigi taringku mulai keluar. Ini sangat bebahaya untuk manusia. Ia terkejut melihatku, mata kiri berawarna merah dan gigi taring yang mulai memanjang. Kepalaku benar benar sakit. Aku tak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi. Dia masih terpaku menatap keadaanku. Aku tak ingin dia melihatku seperti ini. Bukannya takut, ia kembali memelukku dengan erat. Hingga aku tak bisa lagi mengontrolnya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Baekhyun bangun dari tidurnya dengan nafas tersenggal. 'mimpi itu lagi'-batinnya. Ia melirik ke sekitar ruangan, dan menemukan jam dinding di angka 3. Ia beranjak dari tempat tidur. Dan memutuskan mandi untuk menyegarkan pikirannya. Mimpi yang selalu sama itu terus saja mengganggunya. Membuat rasa bersalahnya semakin lama semakin besar.

Baekhyun melamun di bawah shower yang menyala. Ia tak mengerti kenapa mimpi itu semakin sering akhir akhir ini. Kepalanya semakin pening jika memikirkan hal itu.

Baekhyun keluar dari kamarnya menuju ruang tengah untuk menonton dan terkejut saat melihat Chanyeol tertidur di sofa ruang tengah. Kakinya yang panjang menggantung begitu saja, terlihat sangat tidak nyaman untuk posisi tidur. Baekhyun ingin membangunkannya namun ia tidak tega. Baekhyn duduk di karpet dan mulai menyalakan TV.

Chanyeol tiba-tiba terbangun saat mendengar TV yang di nyalakan dan terlonjak kaget melihat baekhyun duduk tak jauh dari tempat ia tidur.

"astaga Baekhyun. Kenapa kau disini?" tanya Chanyeol

"hanya bosan, memang tidak boleh?" ujar Baekhyun. Chanyeol turun dari tempat ia tidur. Duduk di samping Baekhyun dan menatapnya lekat. Baekhyun yang merasa di tatapi menoleh dengan kening yang mengerut.

"kau tidak apa apa? Tidak ada yang terluka?" Baekhyun mendorong dahi Chanyeol menjauhkan wajah Chanyeol dari wajahnya.

"berlebihan sekali kau ini" kesal Baekhyun. Tanpa sengaja, Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun. Perasaan takut menyelimuti hati Chanyeol. Entah apa yang membuatnya seperti ini. Baekhyun terdiam sesaat, sebelum menendang Chanyeol menjauh.

"yakk! Aishh, kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan hah?"

Chanyeol tersenyum dengan polosnya.

"kau masih kuat ya. Aku khawatir dengan keadaanmu. Ku pikir karena kau kecil maka-"

DUAKK!

"akkhh" Chanyeol jatuh seraya memegang lututnya yang terkena tendangan telak Baekhyun.

"memangnya aku anak perempuan hahh? Dasar park idiot" sudut siku siku terbentuk di dahi Baekhyun. ia terlihat sangat kesal.

"yah habis, kau mengingatku pada anak anjing. Membuatku ingin melindungimu tau" ujar Chanyeol lagi. Ingin sekaliBaekhyun menerbangkan manusia ini kembali ke tempat asalnya. Baekhyun berjalan menjauhi Chanyeol dengan kaki yang di hentak-hentakan, tanda merajuk. Chanyeol tersenyum melihat tingkah menggemaskan Baekhyun. namun sama sekali tidak mengerti perasaan apa yang tumbuh di hatinya sedikit demi sedikit.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol keluar asrama sore itu menuju kantor pos desa. Ia mendapat surat khusus dari ayahnya. Dan sebelum tiba di asrama ia harus membaca isi surat ttersebut. Karena ia tahu bahwa kecerobohannya bisa berakibat fatal maka ia ingin mencegah saja.

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya. Bagaimana bisa ia menemukan Vampire di sekolah sebesar itu, pikirnya. Tapi perintah ayahnya adalah mutlak, dan harus ia jalankan. Lagi pula ia di pindahkan karena misi ini. Ia memasukan beberapa kotak kecil yang berisi peluru ke saku dalam tasnya agar tidak ada yang curiga. Sedangkan untuk surat, ia merobek hingga menjadi potongan kecil dan membuangnya.

"aku pulang" Chanyeol melepaskan sepatunya sebelum masuk ke asrama. Berjalan kearah kulkas untuk mencari air dingin, melepas dahaganya. Dan berpapasan dengan Baekhyun yang tengah mengemil strawberry di meja dapur.

"oh, hai Baek" sapanya. Baekhyun menjawab dengan gumaman ringan. Padahal ia sedang menghindar untuk bertemu Chanyeol. Tapi itu mustahil, mereka tinggal bersama dan tentu sangat sulit untuk menghindar.

"apakah jendela kamar sudah di perbaiki?"

"ya, tadi pagi tukang datang untuk menggantinya" jawab Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengangguk paham. Chanyeol kembali ke kamarnya, meletakan tas dan menyimpan barang-barang pentingnya di dalam koper miliknya. Kemudian memutuskan untuk membersihkan dirinya terlebih dahulu.

Baekhyun tampak memikirkan banyak hal hari itu. Yang ia lakukan hanya melamun dan melamun. Luhan dan Kyungsoo bahkan ia abaikan.

"baiklah Lu, aku pergi membeli acar dulu. Aku malas memasak hari ini." Ujar Kyungsoo. Hari mulai petang dan ia memutuskan untuk membeli beberapa makanan yang siap santap, dari pada memasak. Hari ini ia merasa sangat lelah hingga memilih untuk memasak makanan sedikit. Luhan mengangguk seraya memberikan mantel untuk Kyungsoo. Pasar tidak begitu jauh dengan asrama mereka, dan Kyungsoo memang terbiasa untuk pergi kesana jika dalam keadaan mood yang tidak baik seperti saat ini.

Luhan kembali kedapur dan duduk di depan Baekhyun yang masih dalam mode melamunnya.

"kau kerasukan apasih" Luhan mulai jengah dengan Baekhyun yang terlihat aneh, bahkan sangat aneh. Baekhyun berbalik menghadap Luhan.

"mungkin seseorang benar-benar sedang mengincar kita Lu" ujarnya. Luhan mengerutkan kening bingung. Karena selama ini semua baik-baik saja. Tapi mengingat insiden penembakan sebelumnya ia mulai kalut.

"apa sebaiknya tidak kita laporkan masalah ini?"

"kemarin aku menelpon ibuku, dan menceritakannya."

"lalu?"

"ibuku Khawatir, mungkin ini ada kaitannya dengan kejadian 10 tahun yang lalu." Jawab Baekhyun. ia menyenderkan kepalanya di atas meja, ia memiliki insting kuat karena ini. Di tambah tidak adanya Kris beberapa hari ini. Ia benar-benar harus menanggungnya.

"sebaiknya kita tidak ada yang keluar dulu beberapa hari kedepan. Akan ada banyak hal yang terjadi tanpa kita tau" Luhan mengangguk, mengiyakan ucapan Baekhyun. ini pun demi kebaikan mereka juga.

Luhan mulai menyiapkan makan malam mereka. Beberapa dari merekapun telah pulang dari kegian ekskul yang mereka ikuti di masing-masing club.

"Kyungsoo kemana hyung?" tanya JongIn yang tidak mendapati keberadaan kyungsoo di mana-mana. Dan Luhan teringat bahwa Kyungsoo pergi membeli acar untuk makan malam mereka, namun tak kunjung pulang.

"Kyungsoo tadi pamit ingin membeli acar," jawab Luhan. Jongin mengambil handphone miliknya dan segera menghubungi Kyungsoo. Namun tidak kunjung di jawab. Baekhyun mulai panik dengan ini. Hari semakin gelap. Dan KyungSoo masih di luar sana. Mungkin tidak harus terlalu mengkhawatirkan KyungSoo, di antara mereka, Kyungsoolah yang memiliki kekuatan yang lumayan kuat. Untuk ukuran tubuhnya yang kecil seperti itu. Namun, KyungSoo tetap memiliki kelemahan, walaupun kelemahan itu kecil.

Cklek

Suara pintu asrama yang terbuka membuat mereka segera berhambur keluar dan menemukan Kyungsoo di sana.

"yakk! Dari mana saja? Bikin khawatir kau ini" celoteh Baekhyun. Kyungsoo tersenyum tanpa dosa.

"maaf Baek, aku tadi membantu bibi penjual kepiting untuk menjaga jualannya, dan aku di berikan bonus kepiting segar ini" tunjuknya pada dus kepiting yang tergelatak begitu saja di lantai. Kyungsoo menyerahkan acar yang ia beli pada Chanyeol dan memintanya untuk menyiapkan acar di meja makan.

Para penghuni asrama bernafas lega, tidak ada yang terjadi pada anak itu membuat kekhawatiran Baekhyun berkurang walaupun hanya sedikit. Namun tetap beberapa hal mengganggu pikirannya.

.

.

.

Mereka tak menyadari. Akan ada banyak hal yan terjadi setelah kejadian penembakan tersebut. 'Dia' telah menunggu lama untuk melakukan ini rencana yang telah ia susun dengan matang, terhadap keturunan Vampire tersebut.

Mereka bukan hanya di incar oleh pemburu Vampire. Karena pemburu sebenarnya ada bersama mereka. Mereka tak mengerti, masalah keluarga mereka yang banyak memiliki musuh dan semua berimbas pada generasi Vampire saat ini.

.

.

Penyerangan akan di mulai, segera setelah mereka kehilangan salah satu dari anggotanya.

.

.

.

.

Dan semua hanya bergantung pada waktu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Itulah hasil dari ngebut author semaleman. Lagi pengen buat mereka segera berada di kondisi darurat. Tapi masih mikirin alurnya jadi kemungkinan akan mengikuti mood juga :v. Di mohon bersabar ya..

.

.

Special thanks buat para reader yang nunggu T.T terharu ada yang nungguin ternyata :v. Type penulisan saya lebih ke deskripsi ya di banding percakapan gitu. Jadi maaf banget kalo obrolan tuh kurang sekali. T.T..

Yang mau lebih dekat dengan saya bisa banget loh :v (ngarep yak :v). Nih saya ninngalin kontak Line ( exolay717, ga pake nya sih). Mungkin bisa Chat kalo udah ga sabar nunggu updatean bisa di ingetin kali aja ada yg mau ngngetin :v :v yukk bertemann yaa! :8 :8 :8


End file.
